Wusstest du das schon? Interessante Tatsachen über die Bandmitglieder
= Fakten zur Band = Black Questionmark - Devilish - Tokio Hotel Devilish veröffentlichte bisher diese Songs und hier ginge es zur Cover-Vorderseite und zur Cover-Rückseite der CD It's So Hard To Live Leb Die Sekunde Nichts Wird Besser I Needn't You Nothing's Like Before Schwerelos Schönes Mädchen Aus Dem All (Grauer Alltag) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu4vy5ZHmiY "Fräulein Wunder" covert "Durch Den Monsun"] und weitere Details zur Band einer der älteren Proberäume der Band befand sich übrigens mal im 2.Stock eines alten Fabrik-Gebäudes. für das Cover des Songs "Instant Karma" (das Original stammt übrigens von John Lennon) musste der Song zuvor jedoch bei Yoko Ono (John Lennon's Witwe) vorgezeigt werden, damit sie ihn für okay befinden konnte. denn ohne ihre Zustimmung hätte die Band den Song nicht performen dürfen. 50 Tokio Hotel Hasser mal auf einem Konzert die Band mit Steinen, Tomaten, Eiern, Goldbällen und Knallkörpern bewerfen wollten? Und das war nicht der einzige Anschlagsversuch, es folgten weitere! teilweise kauften die Hasser sich sogar teure VIP Tickets, um besser an die Band heranzukommen - aber es wurden alle immer rechtzeitig mit ihren Geschössern in den Rucksäcken gefasst! beim Song "Covered In Gold" kam die erwähnte farbliche Material 30x vor, beim Song "Run" kam erwähntes Verb des Titels genau 54x im Song vor und hingegen beim Song "Better" kam besagtes Eigenschaftswort genau 71x während des Songs vor (letzteres Detail stand auf der Seite whitefoxestail.wordpress.com vermerkt) = Ähnlichkeiten bei Songs, CD's, etc. = Datum der Songs werden noch ergänzt und Zufälle könnten bloss aus Inspiration stammen "Der Letzte Tag" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "St. Anger" (von "Metallica") und ist ähnlich dem Original "Where the Streets Have No Name" (von "U2") ...das Beatles-Konzert fand übrigens auf dem Dach ihrer Plattenfirma "APPLE 1969" in London statt, wobei "Tokio Hotel" hingegen auf dem Dach des Kosmos-Kinos in Berlin drehten. "Durch Den Monsun" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "Sila Marzen" (von "Gosia Andzejewicz") und auch mit "A Modern Myth" (von "30 Seconds Of Mars") und mit "Mascarade" (von "Backstreet Boys") und mit "First Day Of My Life" (von "The Rasmus") "Dogs Unleashed" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "Government Hooker" (von "Lady Gaga") "Gegen Meinen Willen" + "Wir Sterben Niemals Aus" hätten eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "A Modern Myth" (von "30 Seconds Of Mars") und auch mit "Mascarade" (von "Backstreet Boys") und mit "Not Like The Other Girls" (von "The Rasmus") "Hey You" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "We Will Rock You" (von "Queen") "Ich Bin Nicht Ich" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "My Favorite Game" (von "The Cardigans") "Kampf Der Liebe" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "Forever Or Never" (von "Cinema Bizarre") "Leb Die Sekunde" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "Fuel" (von "Metallica") "Menschen Suchen Menschen" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "Personal Jesus" (von "Depeche Mode") "Rette Mich" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "Fade To Black" (von "Metallica") und wirkt vom Hauptteil des Songs und der spezifischen Pose "Come And Save Me" (von "Ergo Proxy") ähnlich, wobei letzterer Song am 26.02.2006 und vorletzterer Song am 16.03.2016 veröffentlich wurde. "Reden" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Song von "The Rasmus" "Run, Run, Run" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit "Run Run Run" (von "Kelly Clarkson" und "John Legend") "Schrei" wirkt vom Cover ähnlich eines CD-Covers von "Avril Lavigne", als auch von "Silbermond" und vom Song wäre eine Ähnlichkeit mit "Set It Off" (von "P.O.D."), als auch vom Lyric mit "Verschwende Deine Zeit" (von "Silbermond") erkennbar. "Spring Nicht" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "Iris" (von "Goo Goo Dools") und auch mit "Not Like The Other Girls" (von "The Rasmus") und mit einem Song von "Ronan Keating" "Stich Ins Glück" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "About A Girl" (von "Nirvana") "Übers Ende Der Welt" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "Yesterday" (von "30 Seconds Of Mars") und auch mit "Every Me & Every You" (von "Placebo") und ähnelt dem Film "Metropolis" (von Fritz Lang) und dem Apple-Werbefilm "1984" aus selbigen Jahr (welcher übrigens vom Roman "1984" von George Orwell inspiriert wurde). zum Apple-Video auf YouTube mit knapp 11 Millionen Aufrufen und dem Uploader Sean Collier, empfand ich dieses von der Beschreibung und den Aufrufen für diese Stelle am Passendsten, um den Vergleich zu zeigen. "Wir Schliessen Uns Ein" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "Just Dance" (von "Lady Gaga") "Wo Sind Eure Hände" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "American Idiot" (von "Green Day") und auch mit "Leave Out All The Rest" (von "Linkin Park") "Vergessene Kinder" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "Wake Me Up When September Ends" (von "Green Day") "Zoom" hätte eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Song "Protege-Moi" (von "Placebo") = Fakten über Bill = sein Geburtsdatum ist der 01.09.1989 um 6:30 Uhr (zehn Minuten nach seinem Zwillingsbruder Tom) und er wurde in Leipzig geboren. im Kindergarten sollten Bill und Tom immer T-Shirts mit ihren Namen tragen, damit die ErzieherInnen die beiden auseinander halten konnten. um 5:30 stand Bill auf, um den Schulbus um 6:10 Uhr zu nehmen und Schullieblingsfach war vorranging Kunst, jedoch auch Sozialkunde und Ethik gefielen ihm. als Kind lebte er in Leipzig (Sachsen, Deutschland), jedoch wohnte er dann später mit seiner Familie in Loitsche (in Magdeburg, Sachsen-Anhalt, Deutschland), nach Karrierebeginn in Seevetal (in Hamburg, Niedersachsen, Deutschland) und danach auch mit Tom in Los Angeles (in Kalifornien, USA). sein Stiefvater nennt ihn übrigens "Billy", ob sich dies auf eines seiner Alben-Titel auswirkte, ist jedoch nur meine persönliche Vermutung? die neunte Schulklasse absolvierte er mit einem Notendurchschnitt von 1,9 (oder 1,8) und in den anschliessenden Sommerferien wurde er mit dem Song "Durch den Monsun" zum Star (deshalb wurde die 10. Klasse wegen Trubel, wie Presse, Auftritte etc. mit einem Privatlehrer und Fernunterricht fortgesetzt). er ist gegen Äpfel, Fruchtfleisch und Mückenstiche allergisch und wegen Letzterem musste er auch sogar schon mal ins Krankenhaus. als Bill 7 oder 8 Jahre war, schrieb er den Songtext für die Erst-Version des Songs "Leb die Sekunde" er sollte wegen einer verlorenen Wette mal die Rollen eines Scooter ablecken. 2003 war Bill 13 Jahre alt und nahm ebenso wegen einer verlorenen Wette bei der ersten StarSearch-Staffel für Kinder mit dem Song "It's Raining Men" (von den 'Weather Girls') teil. sein Konkurrent war ein Junge namens Oliver, welcher den Song "Without Me" (von 'Eminem') rappte, das Achtelfinale hatte Bill leider nicht gewonnen. inspiriert zu meinem anfänglichen Manga-Look trug David Bowie's Film namens "Die Reise ins Labyrinth" bei. seine Haare schnitt ihm eine Freundin seiner Mutter. sein erstes Piercing wollte er durch die rechte Augenbraue und bekam es schliesslich als er 12 Jahre war. für das Jahr 2006 stylte er sich in Berlin um und trug die Haare hingegen nun lang. er mag (oder mochte) die Farbe schwarz und orange, übrigens konnte er sich mit dem Lackieren der Fingernägel das Knabbern daran abgewöhnen. einer von Bill's Kumpels hatte mal eine Maus von einer Zoohandlung, Bill nahm sie zu sich und gab ihr den Name "Swartie", die Brüder hatten sie über 2 Jahre. sein erstes selbstgekauftes Album (und auch sein erster Konzertbesuch) war von 'Nena'. er fand früher mal die Olsen-Zwillinge, Angelina Jolie und Heidi Klum geil. mittlerweile ist er mit zuletzt-genannter befreundet und hat sogar schon bei "Germanys Next Topmodel" im Jahr 2012 in einer Folge mit ihr zusammengearbeitet. er fand den Drehort zum Song "Durch den Monsun" widerlich, da ihm dort zu viel Natur war und er diese damals hasste ...von morgens 8 Uhr bis 23 Uhr abends keine Teerstrasse, hingegen mehr Laub und 'Viehzeug' zu sehen war, gefiel ihm so gar nicht. Er hing viel lieber mit Tom in der Stadt und in Häusern ab. er hatte Angst als Psycho abgestempelt zu werden, weil sein Opa im Jahre 2006 mit einer Negativschlagzeile (wegen einer Situation während eines Ehestreits mit Oma-Kaulitz) in der Presse war. der Beitrag auf fan-lexikon.de berichtet am 12.02.2007 um 05:29 Uhr über den vom 94-jährigen Mann geklauten Rollstuhl. die "Bild"-Zeitung erwähnt, dass sich besagter Ur-Opa der Kaulitz-Zwillinge mit seiner 58-jährigen Tochter (Oma-Kaulitz) beim Frisör befanden und er währenddessen seinen Rollstuhl mal vor dem Geschäft abgestellt hatte. ungefähr 30 Minuten danach, war das Objekt jedoch dort nicht mehr auffindbar, gemeldet war der Rollstuhl jedoch dennoch nicht mehr zurückgegeben worden. er und sein Bruder bekamen von 'BRAVO' zu ihrem 16. Geburtstag einen Fallschirmsprung. am 31.03.2008 erkrankte er an einer Rachenentzündung, da sich an seinen Stimmbändern Zysten gebildet hatten und zwar operiert worden sind, dadurch wurden jedoch einige der "1000 Hotels"-Touren abgesagt. angeblich bevorzugt er (falls alkoholisch) den Dooley's Toffee-Likör und hatte mal ein T-Mobile 'Sidekick II' Handy-Modell, ausserdem nutzte er mal das Deo 'Axe 27-7'. viele Tattoos - das Bandlogo im Nacken (als Tokio Hotel gegründet wurde) - den dreier-Stern auf seiner rechten Beckenseite - "Freiheit 89" an seinem linken Unterarm (im Jahre seines 18. Geburtstags) - "Wir hören nie auf zu schreien. Wir kehren zum Ursprung zurück" ungefähr zwischen Achsel bis zur Hüfte an seiner linken Seite - "06:30" mit Skelett-Tattoo an der Aussenseite seiner Finger der linken Hand (seinen Geburtszeitpunkt) - ein Herz überhalb seiner linken Brust-Seite / nahe der Schulter - das Symbol an seiner Brust, welches u.A. die Worte "see you in outer space" zeigt - eine Elfe an seinem linken Oberarm / nahe der Schulter - ein Kreuz an der Aussenseite seines rechten Unterarms - eine einsame Insel mit Palme etwas unter seinem Nabel - einen Geist an der Aussenseite seines linken Arms - einen Diamant mit "Glanzeffekt" an der Innenseite seines linken Arms / nahe des Handgelenks - einen Boxer an der Aussenseite seines linken Unterarms - ein Waffel-Eis an seinem Oberschenkel des linken Beins - eine (Kaffee)Tasse an seinem Oberschenkel des rechten Beins - das neue Bandlogo an seinem linken Oberarm / nahe der Schulter - einen Astronautenhelm? mit dem Schriftzug "I NEED SOME TIME" an seinem linken Oberarm (die Reihenfolge mancher dieser Arm-Tattoo's sind an diesem Bild seiner Instagram-Seite gut zu erkennen) - eine Meerjungfrau? (oder bisherige "Elfe" / Fee) an seinem linken Oberarm (zeigen Bilder von ihm am 08.06.2017 in Ibiza) - die Koordinaten von "Kater Blau" (seinem Lieblingsladen in Berlin) und die Outline von Berlin an seinem linken Ellenbogen (zeigen Bilder von ihm am 08.06.2017 in Ibiza) mehrere Piercings - eins an der rechten Augenbraue - eins durch die Zunge - eins an der rechten Seite durch die Unterlippe - eins an der linken Brustwarze - eins beim Bauchnabel - ein Septum-Piercing - eins an der linken Seite durch die Unterlippe - 4 am rechten Ohrläppchen und eins am linken Ohrläppchen = Fakten über Tom = sein Vater (Jörg W.) war ein LKW-Fahrer und seine Mutter (Simone Charlotte Kaulitz Trümper) eine freiberufliche Schneiderin und Künstlerin. die Brüder probierten ihr neues Sandspielzeug inmitten auf Simone's neuen Teppich aus, der Inhalt der Blumentöpfe (meist die Erde) war dabei am Boden vorzufinden. 1994 spielten Tom und sein Bruder beim Film "Verrückt nach dir" mit. die Eltern der Kaulitz-Brüder trennten sich, als die ein-eiigen Zwillinge 6 oder 7 Jahre alt waren. die Brüder verblieben bei ihrer Mutter. als die Zwillinge 9 Jahre alt waren, zog die Kaulitz-Familie und Gordon Trümper von Magdeburg nach Loitsche. später wurde der Bassist namens Gordon Trümper der Punk-Rockgruppe "Fatun" Simone's neuer Lebensgefährte (das Auto des Stiefvaters war übrigens ein Renault-Clio Modell). Gordon leitete in Magdeburg eine Musikschule namens "ROCK'S COOL" (oder "RockScool") und förderte die ein-eiigen Brüder musikalisch. der Stiefvater wurde übrigens am Venediger Strand "Richy Sambuca" (oder "Richie Sambuca") genannt und geheiratet hatte er Simone am Nordstrand (in Rugia / Rügen, Deutschland), er trug eine braune Jacke, eine beige Hose und einen Hut. Simone trug hingegen ein langes weisses Hochzeitskleid und die Hochzeitsnacht schien in der Nähe des Bernsteinpalastes vor dem Hanseatic-Hotel gewesen zu sein. 1996 war Tom und Bill's Einschulung. Tom ging auf das Kurfürst-Joachim-Friedrich-Gymnasium in der Schwimmbadstrasse 1 (in Wolmirstedt, Sachsen-Anhalt, Deutschland), wurde in der 7.Klasse zwangsversetzt, übrigens: als er und sein Zwillingsbruder Bill 9 Jahre alt waren, gewannen sie bei einem Musikwettbewerb in selbiger Stadt. er trug bereits seit seiner 4. Schulklasse diese weiten Hosen, seine erste Musik-CD war von 'Pur' (er hatte sie mit 6 Jahren meist mit seiner Tante im Auto gehört), ausserdem bekamen er und Bill ihren ersten Kuss vom gleichen Mädchen (als sie ca. 10 Jahre alt waren). Tom befand sich dabei in einem Zelt und erst einen Tag darauf, küsste sie Bill. sein Bus zur Schule fuhr um ca. 6:10 Uhr los, er hatte Bill im Schulbus mal auf die Hose gespuckt und sich dann unter dem Sitz versteckt. Zuhause zurück war er nach der Schule dann meist um ca. 16:30 Uhr. sein Schullieblingsfach war Kunst, Sozialkunde und Ethik, er mag 'Samy Deluxe', seine Lieblingsband war 'Guano Apes', seine Lieblingsschauspielering war 'Eva Longoria', er mochte die TV-Serie 'The King of Queens', als auch den Club namens 'Alex' in Magdeburg, wie auch die Strandbar an der Elbe und nach einem Fernstudium holte er mit Bill seinen Schulabschluss im Frühjahr 2008 nach. er erreichte genau wie Bill, beim Realschulabschluss einen Notenschnitt von 1,8 (oder 1,9 oder 2,2) und sie waren somit zum Abitur berechtigt. er war auch bei der Jugendweihe und er nahm ebenso mit seinem Bruder für eine kurze Zeit lang an einem Karate-Unterricht teil. neben seinem Bruder Bill, ist ihr gemeinsamer Bester Freund eine Person namens "Alex" und Tom liess sich seine Dreads mal in einem afro-Shop machen. seine Haustiere sind ein Labrador-Dobermann-Mischlingshund namens "Scotty" (welcher mit 9 Monaten aus einem Tierheim geholt wurde) und eine Katze namens "Kasimir" (welche den Kaulitz' zugelaufen war). als Tom und Bill 12 Jahre ale waren, sind sie mit dem Zug nach Berlin gefahren, um die Aussicht auf dem Berliner Fernsehturm zu betrachten und als er 14 Jahre war, bekam er sein Lippenpiercing. mit 13 Jahren hatte er angeblich "sein erstes Mal". im Kaufhaus trat eine Frau mit Pumps auf Tom's Arm (welcher dann gebrochen war) und Tom wurde übrigens schon mal ohne Betäubung operiert, da seine Wunde so stark blutete ...wobei beide dieser Details auf zwei unterschiedlichen Seiten genannt waren, ob demnach ein Zusammenhang miteinander besteht, bin ich mir dabei jedoch (noch) nicht sicher? er hatte ein 'Sony Ericsson T630'-Handy, auf seinem Mini-iPod lagern bereits mehr als 350 Songs und Tom könnte sich vorstellen, vielleicht mal Grafikdesign zu studieren. er nutzte ein 'Axe Unlimited'-Deo, die Pflegeprodukte 'Penaten Soft-Pflegelotion', trug Caps von 'Vokäl' und 'New Era', seine Lieblingsschuhmarken sind 'Ethnies', 'DCs', 'Osiris' und 'Nike', ausserdem pflegte er seine Dreads mit dem Spezialwachs namens 'Pink Spritz'. beim Fussball war oder ist er Fan vom "FC Schalke 04" und Tom hat bereits leichten Tinnitus. er wohnte mal mit Bill (seit Herbst 2005 im einem angemieteten ehemaligen Fabrikgelände, zu dieser Zeit jedoch einer Luxus-Loft, im Westend-Village in Hamburg) zusammen. zu seinem 16. Geburtstag bekam er eine PSP geschenkt und allgemein hatte er mal ein 'Powerbook G4' in seinen Besitz. Tom hat/te eine Schuhgrösse von "42". er hatte bereits mit 17 Jahren seinen Führerschein gemacht, weil er unbedingt fahren wollte. Denn in Deutschland ist es erlaubt, auch schon vor dem 18. Lebensjahr den Führerschein zu machen, hierfür wäre dann das Fahren jedoch nur mit einer Begleitperson (die bestimmte Vorraussetzungen haben muss) erlaubt. Dezember 2007 (3 Monate nach der Volljährigkeit) erfüllte er sich einen grossen Traum: einen Cadillac Escalade (einem Edel-SUV mit über 400 PS) und er plante ebenso mal einen 'Hummer' oder einen 'BMW Dreier Cabrio' zu haben. er hatte mal gesagt, dass das schönste Geschenk das er in seinem Leben bekommen hat, zehn Minuten nach ihm geboren wurde ...mit diesem Spruch hatte er nicht nur Bill beinah zu Tränen gerührt, sondern wohl auch einige Fans. er sah Ria Sommerfeld ca. am 10.07.2010 in einem Hamburger Club und seither sind die beiden zusammen, Details hatte ich auf der morgenpost-Webseite gelesen und ca. am 01.10.2016 wurde über seine Scheidung auf der berliner-kurier Webseite berichtet. wenige Tattoos - "06:20" mit Skelett-Tattoo an der Aussenseite seiner Finger der rechten Hand (seinen Geburtszeitpunkt) - Bill's Brust-Tattoo an der Aussenseite seines rechten Oberarms (manchmal an Bilder seiner Instagram-Seite zu erkennen) - einen Anker an seinem rechten Unterarm - ein Schiffssteuerrad an der Aussenseite seiner rechten Hand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger - fünf Punkte an der Aussenseite seines Daumens der rechten Hand (letztere zwei Tattoos sind im Video namens "Inas Nacht" vom 21.10. 2017 toll und dennoch bloss kurz erkennbar) ein paar Piercings - eins an der linken Seite durch die Unterlippe - an beiden Ohren je einen Tunnel mit ca. 9mm Durchmesser - eins zweites ebenso an der linken Seite durch die Unterlippe = Fakten über Georg = sein Geburtstag ist der 31.03.1987 und er wurde in Halle (in Saale, Sachsen-Anhalt, Deutschland) geboren. Moritz-Hagen's erste Musik-CD war von der Band namens "Oasis", er mag den Song 'Wonderwall' dieser Band, er ist in Magdeburg aufgewachsen und wollte ursprünglich auch Zahnarzt wie sein Vater werden (welcher sich dann später von seiner Mutter scheiden liess). Georg's Schuhgrösse war (oder ist) Grösse "42", er hatte mal 15 Kaffeepäckchen aufgestochen (da er das Geräusch tol fand), er mochte den ersten Teil des Matrix-Filmes, fand Brad Pitt und Kelly Clarkson gut, hatte als peinlichstes Kleidungsstück mal eine violette Latzhose, nutzte das weisse 'Axe'-Unlimited Deo und 'Nivea'-Creme, trug mal eine Uhr von 'Swatch', 'Nike' und 'Puma' waren u.A. seine Lieblingsschumarken, seinen ersten Kuss bekam er mit 10 oder 11 Jahren, er war zuvor mal nie länger als einem Monat mit Mädels / Frauen zusammen, Georg wurde als Pragmatiker der Band beschrieben, eines seiner Lieblingssongs auf einem der TH-Alben ist übrigens 'Freunde Bleiben' und seine Haustiere sind ein Hund namend "Moritz" und eine Katze namens "Garon". er war mal beim vom RTL-Radiosender ausgestrahlter Folge von 'Stars4free' dabei. seine Lieblingsschulfächer waren Psychologie und Sport, sein (und Bill's, als auch Gustav's) Lieblingsclub zu Schulzeiten war die Szene-Bar namens "Alex" in Magdeburg. Georg und Gustav hatten sich bereits in einer Musikschule kennengelernt und trafen im Jahre 2001 auf Bill und Tom, als diese als "Black Questionmark" im "Gröninger Bad" aufgetreten sind. keine Tattoos oder Piercings seine Arme und Beine, als auch der Hals und der Gesichtsbereich ist auf den Bildern seiner Instagram-Seite frei von Tattoos und Piercings, auch beide seiner Ohren sind frei von Löcher) = Fakten über Gustav = sein Geburtstag ist der 08.09.1988 und er ist gegen mindestens 6 Dinge (Fisch, Erdbeeren, Hausstaubmilben, verschiedene Gräser, Schweinefleisch und Pollen) allergisch. er hat einen Hund namens "Bruno", eine Katze namens "Richard" und sein Lieblingstier ist Panther. sein Vorbild war oder ist Lars Ulrich der Band namens 'Metallica' (seine erste Musik-CD war übrigens auch von dieser Band) und den Sportwagen 'Ford G40' fand oder findet er toll. Gustav nutzte das 'Axe Alaska'-Deo, Gesichtspeeling und Duschbad von 'Duschdas', trug Caps von 'Criminal und Cleptomatix', mochte die Schuhmarken 'Puma' und 'K-Swiss', finder Eva Lonogria toll. als Kind war sein Berufswunsch entweder Polizist, Feuerwehrmann oder LKW-Fahrer zu werden, jedoch später tendierte er eher zum Versicherungskaufmann und er würde gerne Studio-Musiker werden. in der Schule mochte er die Schulfächer Sport und Wissenschaft. er hatte eine längere Zeit keinen Fernseher, sein liebstes Informationsmittel ist die Tageszeitungen und manchmal liest er sogar bis zu 5 Stück am Tag (oder hatte sie zumindest mal gelesen). angeblich surfte er auch öfters mal auf der Seite "spiegel.de" Klaus-Wolfgang's Schwester namens Franziska ist 5 Jahre jünger als er und selbst nahm er Schlagzeugunterricht, als er bereits 5 Jahre war. ein Zitat von ihm lautet: "In jedem steckt ein Talent, das entdeckt werden will. Ich bin bei meinem geblieben." angelich wohnt/e er in Magdeburg über einem Beerdigungsinstitut und deshalb beschloss er, nach 17:00 Uhr auf seine Drums zu verzichten. und angelich sei er evangelisch, geht aber relativ selten in die Kirche. auch bei ihm Besteht die Vermutung, dass er Tinnitus hat oder hatte und auf der Bühne hatte er mal seine Turnschuhe vergessen und musste dann barfuss nach Berlin fahren. er ist (oder zumindest war) Fan der Handballmannschaft 'Magdeburg Gladiators' und er unterstützte besagte Mannschaft Mitte 2008 bei einer Blutspende-Aktion. die Fans oder die Mannschaft selbst, trat übrigens gegen den Fussballclub '1. FC Magdeburg' an. im Juli 2009 ging ein Besucher einer Bar auf ihn los und schlug ihm von hinten eine Flasche über den Kopf, deshalb verbieben ihn auf dem oberen Teil seiner Stirn Narben. (12.09.?)2006 ist er auf der Tour statt ins Hotel, zu seiner Oma nach Hause gefahren. Dadurch sind damals wahrscheinlich seine Ausstiegsgerüchte aufgekommen, da einige Fans ihn vielleicht gesehen hatten und vermuteten, dass er die Band verlassen würde. Ende 2014 hatte mit seiner Freundin in Magdeburg geheiratet, mit welcher er zuvor 6 Jahre zusammen war und die Hochzeitstorte stammte übrigens von Lia Lange (Inhaberin der Zuckerwerkstatt "La Torta" in Calbe). am 14.02.2016 postete Gustav ein Bild auf seiner Instagram-Seite über das demnächst-erwartende Baby. seine Tochter wurde (am 28.03.2009?) gegen Nachmittag im Zentralkrankenhaus in Magdeburg geboren und Gerüchte besagen, die Schwangerschaft hätte im November 2008 begonnen. das Baby wog 3.240 Gramm und war 49 cm gross (gefunden wurden diese Details auf dieser englischsprachigen tokiohotelrocks-Webseite und 2017 wurden ebenso auch auf dieser deutschsprachigen promiflash-Webseite Details darüber erwähnt). mehrere Tattoos - Flügel mit rechts einem Schwert und links einem Lorbeerzweig, je an beiden Schulterblättern (im Jahr 2008 gestochen) - eine Sternschnuppe an der Innenseite seines rechten Unterarms (im Jahr 2008 gestochen) - 6 Bilder an seinem rechten Unterschenkel - einen Anker an seinem rechten Oberarm - den Lieblingssong "Hurt" der Band "Nine Inch Nail" an der Rückseite seiner rechten Wade "What have I become? My sweetest friend, everyone I know, goes away in the end. And you could habe it all, my Empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt. If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself, I would find a way." - ein Tattoo an seiner rechten Schulterseite und eins an der Aussenseite seines rechten Oberarms, nahe dem Ellenbogen - eine Rose an der Aussenseite seines linken Unterarms, nahe dem Ellenbogen - einen Stern? an der Innenseite seines linken Unterarms, nahe dem Handgelenk ein vermutetes Piercing - an seinem linken Ohrläppchen mal ein Piercing gehabt haben könnte (Details wären zB an diesem Bild von Georg's Instagram-Seite erkennbar) Category:Tokio Hotel